


Practice makes perfect

by mymusicalbox



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: AO3 was lacking Sarumi and I had to do something about it, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Middle School, Oneshot, Rated T for swearing, female oc - Freeform, first time writing these two, i don't know i honestly suck at tagging, middle school dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymusicalbox/pseuds/mymusicalbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oddly enough, Misaki, who has never been popular among girls, has found a love letter in his locker. As he can't bring himself to reject her, he decides to accept being his friend and they start to hang out together. The ginger enjoys spending time with his new friend, but he seer her as nothing else than that. The problem is that his best friend may not think the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice makes perfect

 Yata Misaki was just another middle schooler who didn't have anyone until he met his current best friend. He still remembers that day, when he discovered that those who he thought were his friends, actually hated and despised him. That day could have been the worst day of his lIfe if he had not met that black haired boy with glasses. On the other side, Fushimi Saruhiko felt lucky as hell to have Misaki by his side, but at the same time he needed constant reassurance. He still thought that eventually everyone would leave him, even Misaki. Imagining Misaki leaving his side was something terrifying, but somehow, every smile from the ginger, every afternoon listening to music together, even the days the small boy fell asleep on his shoulder while they were on the bus filled him with blissful happiness. It's not like he isn't aware of his feelings towards the red head, but how can he talk about love if he has never felt loved by anyone? In the end, love is just a worthless word. Just another worthless word that can't descrive how cute Misaki is when he grumbles and gets angry due to someone mocking his height or even the sound of his voice. Everything coming from him is the light that never existed in Saruhiko's life until they met. 

After fighting against his sleep and boredom in order to not fall asleep, the class was over and so was another  _completely ordinary school day_  -or that's what Misaki thought it would be-, but it wasn't. Somehow, every one was leaving the class but Misaki was way too tired and couldn't bring himself to leave his sit. It looked like the sleep he had been struggling to fight against during all the class, was coming again to him and only his best friend's voice could return him to reality.

While Misaki was still half-asleep with his arms covering his face, Saruhiko approached him while clicking his tongue in annoyance. "The bell rang five minutes ago, you know" 

"Shut up, I like it here. I don't wanna leave this sit" Misaki yawned after ending the sentence. Even speaking was becoming difficult for him.

"Oh I see how much you love it when you never pay attention to the teacher and I'm the one who has to help you with  _everything"_ Saruhiko raised an eyebrow to the red head, who was still with his eyes shut refusing to leave his sit. 

 _"_ Don't be an asshole, Saruhiko"

" Don't be so damn lazy, Misaki"

" I told you not to call me like that!" The smaller boy raised his head and finally made eye-contact with his friend, who was smiling faintly at him. Misaki really liked how his friend looked like an emotionless rock to everyone but to him. He was the only one who got to see him smile, and his smiles were nice. 

" Yeah, yeah, I know. Can we go to the hall now? It's not like we're doing anything here - and the teacher is glaring at us"

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine then. Let's go." He cut the retorts and finally stood up. Along with his best friend, he left the class and made his way to the foot-locker, were he encountered a surprise he had never expected.

"Oh my god what's this" The ginger stood still, making a weird face out of amazement. Bothered by Misaki's weird attitutes, Saruhiko got closer to him in order to see what was going on. 

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm it looks like a love letter. Someone has a crush on little Misaki?"

"SHUT UP, ASSHOLE" Misaki's face was starting to get red. Saruhiko had to look away because Misaki's blushes got him every time and he had sworn to himself that he would never let the other realize his feelings. Never. One mistake and he could lose the only person who has ever done something for him. 

"S-Saruhiko... do you know someone called S-Shitara Mayumi?" The younger boy grabbed the letter and read what was written on the envelope. It said nothing more than "From Shitara Mayumi, to Yata-kun". 

"Shitara, huh? She's from the other class, the one which is just in front of ours"

"A-and... do you know her?"

"I don't, I just happen to remember the names I see on class-lists, nothing other than that"

"I see..."

"Read the letter already, maybe she wants to see you in order to "hear your answer" or pointless stuff like that"

"R-right... I'll give it a shot, then".

 

Then, after throwing off the envelope, Misaki read Mayumi's letter. In that piece of paper, the girl explained that he liked the ginger and that she really wanted to talk to him but her extreme shyness didn't allow her to do so, that's why she decided to write that letter. In the last lines of said letter, Mayumi asked Misaki to meet her the following day at the rooftop during lunch break in order to hear his answer, just as Saruhiko had suspected. The roftoop, curiously enough, was the place where he always went with Saruhiko. 

 

"You were right, she wants to hear my answer. Tomorrow, at the roftoop". Misaki said, staring down at the floor. He was kind of sad because he had to reject the girl but felt really unable to do so when he didn't even know the poor girl.

 

Saruhiko told him to stop messing around and to reject her already, that there was no need to make a big deal out of a simple letter. Therefore, both of them said bye to each-other and headed home. Misaki to his flat, that place where he didn't really belong, and Saruhiko to that cold mansion, hoping that guy to be out. The boy with glasses was not in the mood for encountering that guy, right after what happened. And so the great day came. Mayumi Shitara was a cute girl with short brown hair, green eyes under a pair of glasses. 

 

"S-so, Yata-kun, what did you think about my letter?"

"I'm sorry, Shitara... We can be friends, though, would you like to hang out today?"

 

Saruhiko didn't say a thing, he didn't even look at them. He didn't want to witness it. Time was passing by and a week later, Misaki and Mayumi were friends. Everything changed when Mayumi got tired of hearing the red head talking about  _how awesome his best friend was_ and even just hanging out with her for 1 hour maximum because  _I'm going to see Saruhiko now, so see you later._ And Misaki was so goddamn confused. Mayumi was a nice friend, but he apparently forgot that she had confessed to him  _a weak ago,_ and feelings do not disappear within a week. As a consequence of that, the girl asked Misaki to give her  _an answer, a definite answer_ to her feelings. Innocent as he was, Misaki explained the whole thing to Saruhiko and he swears he could never have expected how his best friend reacted.

 

"She wants you to kiss her" The boy with glasses said that in an almost sad tone, because he knew things would come to this. But at least he could try to take a little bit of advantage from the situation.  _It's for Misaki's sake, after all._

 

"W-W-W WHAT?" Misaki was blushing again, typical.

 

"You heard that. But you lack experience because you're just a virgin shrimpy, so you may need practice".

"Practice? how can I practice something like that?  
  
"Do it with me. I'm your friend, right? And it won't count anyway, we're guys. Just think about her".

 

 _But I don't like her..._ those were Misaki's thoughts, but somehow, he couldn't let them go out of his throat. Being a blushing mess, Misaki closed his eyes and approached his friend, who gently caressed his cheek. Without saying anything, he closed his eyes as he felt how his friend pressed his lips against his. It was soft, strange but pleasant. _It felt wrong, though_. He was supposed to be thinking about Mayumi, but all he could think about was Saruhiko. After those awkward seconds, he oppened his eyes and mumbled a "How was that?"

 

"Terrible. You need more experience. But don't worry, practice makes perfect".

"Y-you know... while w-we were k-k-kissing... I thought about you. I don't want to kiss Mayumi... she's a friend... but you... I-I think I may like you or something like that".

Saruhiko stood there with his blue eyes wide open, staring at the blushing mess in front of him.  _Idiot until the very end, huh?._ He didn't know if those thoughts were directed to Misaki or himself, but he'd figure it out later. 

 

"Oh, and you pretend to kiss me again with that terrible technique?"  
  
"You said practice makes perfect, idiot. And you know I can't get those things by myself, I need someone to teach me..."  
  


"And that's why I like you". Without noticing it, Saruhiko had thought out loud.

 

"What did you just say?"

 

"Nothing. Let's return to practice, you've got a long way to go _"._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, first attempt writing a oneshot for those two. Middle school Sarumi is best Sarumi. I apologize in advance for all the mistakes. This has not endured beta testing, so you may find a lot of typos and grammar mistakes. I'm from Spain, so I'm used to writing in Spanish, English is not my mother tongue. I will gladly accept honest reviews because I really want to improve. Also forgive me because this may be a little bit OOC (?)
> 
> One last thing to add: if you like the idea and I feel bold enough, I could try to write a longer version of this, because now that I read it, it got kind of rushed and that sucks a bit. ;;
> 
> Everything said, I hope you enjoy reading this!


End file.
